Bourbon
by rasberry banana
Summary: Bones and Jim both have been avoiding talking about the encounters they have while drunk. After the fifth one Leonard decides that they are long overdue for a conversation.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Wrote this for a prompt on st_xi_kink.

It had been the fifth time they had done this, the consuming of alcohol till they were fall down drunk followed up by some serious lip locking and sex. Bones was getting a little tired of said routine. Not that he didn't like it, mind you, just that he thought maybe they should stop hiding behind the alcohol part and admit that they did like each as more than friends or even just an attractive bed partner. Honestly, if you didn't feel something more for your 'friend' then you wouldn't take them to bed five times and usually run of the mill 'I find you physically fucking hot and want to screw you' would loose its appeal after the second or third time tops. He now had the quandary of trying to get Jim to this realization, which probably meant that he would have to beat him over the head with it. Honestly, the kid just didn't have any sort of sense when it came to emotions or relationships.

Besides, Bones acknowledged to himself, he had done enough pussy footing around. He really hadn't been looking for anything, especially since his ex-wife, and it scared him a little to have fallen into it without having been aware till he was already there. Jim sure as hell wasn't going to admit there was anything there and since he was older, he figured it would be his job to initiate the long over due conversation. He really, really wanted a drink but he didn't think that would be such a great idea, all things considered, he was going to have to stay stone cold sober. Jim was smart and if given half an inch to work with he would weasel his way out of any situation he didn't want to be in, and Bones knew Jim did not do feelings, at all. Sometimes he wondered what the fuck that kid's deal was, he knew what had screwed up himself in regards to relationships, but Jim was young so there sure as hell wasn't any ex-wife for him in the rafters. Rubbing his head with the heel of his hand, hoping to elevate some of the tension there; he sat waiting with impatience for Jim to arrive. The sooner the conversation was over, the better.

As luck would have it he didn't have to wait long. Jim letting himself in, whistling, and heading straight to the bed where he proceed to mess it up under the pretext of making himself comfortable. Bones just shook his head at his friend's antics, he really was such a child sometimes.

"So, what are we drinking Bones? Personally I could really go for some tequila."

"We're not drinking. I think it is past time we have a certain conversation."

It wasn't till after the words had left his mouth and he saw Jim tense up, visibly withdraw into himself that Bones realized that he probably should have phrased that better. Damn, he wanted a drink.

Raking his hands through his hair roughly, he let out a sigh. "Damn it Jim, don't do that. It isn't anything bad. It's just…We can't keep brushing these encounters under the rug." Sometimes Leonard really wished he had more capability with subtlety within him. It just wasn't within his makeup to approach things in such a manner, he was blunt. He always thought it was much better to be so anyway considering that it was less likely to have any misunderstandings, but right now, with Jim's too blue eyes looking at him in a way that he could only call bruised, he really wished that he could have been less forthwith. Bourbon, after everything was over, he was going to have a good ol' shot of bourbon.

Desperation, that was what was in Jim's voice as he started talking about a mile a fucking minute, like if he stopped he wasn't going to be given the chance to continue. "Look, Bones, we don't have to talk about it. Won't happen again, promise. Everything's fine, we're still friends…"

About that time Bones decided he couldn't take anymore. He couldn't take Jim looking anywhere but at him. Couldn't take watching him twist his hands and speak in that voice and just not being the Jim Kirk he was used to. So he stopped him, grabbed his face, muffled whatever other words he had been about to speak with his lips. It was quick and hard but Leonard now knew that he loved the taste of Jim even more without the overlying flavor of alcohol.

Not relinquishing the grip on his face, Leonard studied his eyes. Jim's own hands lightly circling Bones' wrists. "Now that you've stopped rambling, maybe you'll listen to what I have to say before running your mouth. I would like for us to kiss and fuck without hiding behind the excuse of alcohol. I want exclusive rights to your lips and your body and I want to know that anyone who looks at you and wants you, can't have you cause you are mine. I want to quit pretending that I only care for your well being as a friend because what I want from you is more than that. Now what do you have to say?"

Jim's hands tightened around his wrists, his eyes starring at him like he wasn't quite sure he believed him, "Yeah?" His lips forming a soft, hesitant smile.

Leonard shook his head. "Yeah," his voice soft before he leaned in to kiss Jim again. Maybe the bourbon wasn't necessary. Maybe he'd just keeping kissing Jim instead.

Author's Notes: Hope you liked. :)


End file.
